


The Berry Blender

by XQR



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Berry Blender, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace is now the owner of his very own contest hall. Steven is more interested in the berry blenders that came with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Berry Blender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts), [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



> This came into being thanks to cherrytruck and oudeteron. If you would like to know the reason it is here: http://cherryguevaransfw.tumblr.com/post/96698738910/lets-berry-blender-im-not-even-tagging-this  
> Please enjoy this random porn.

 “Right, I’m done,” Wallace said as he got up from the computer at the contest hall’s desk. “Are you ready?”

Steven, who had been looking at photos of the recent winners on the walls, nodded.

 “Are you leaving your jacket?” Wallace asked, never missing a thing.

 “Oh, no.” Steven ran off to fetch it.

He returned quickly, about to throw the item over his shoulders when he stopped and cocked an eyebrow at Wallace.

 “What’s that look for?”

The water trainer was gently leaning on one of the berry blenders and it was giving Steven ideas.

 “Does the blender work?”

Wallace looked confused. “Of course it does. I wouldn’t allow one to be out of order a mere week after taking over this place.”

A smirk appeared on Steven’s face.

 “What are you thinking?”

The other said nothing as he dropped his jacket and walked towards Wallace. He placed his hands on either side of Wallace, trapping him against the blender and leaning in for a kiss he couldn’t escape from. The way Steven kissed him said everything that needed to be said.

  “Really?” Wallace asked. “We don’t live that far.”

Steven moved so that he was between Wallace’s legs, the other now properly sat on top of the machine. “We don’t have a blender at home.”

  “Oh god, you really are serious.” Wallace sighed. “You know people make blocks to feed their Pokémon with this, right?”

 “No shit,” Steven said as he started to work on undressing Wallace. “We’ll hardly make any mess, I promise. And I’ll even clean it for good measure after. Now…” He resumed making more of Wallace’s skin available, gently caressing him as he did so.

Wallace repaid him in kind, actually finding himself turned on at the idea of doing something so ludicrous. “This isn’t a rock. So, what’s with the blender fascination?”

  “Ask yourself what a blender does and then tell me where the on switch is.”

Wallace laughed and pointed to a switch on the wall. “My, you are feeling kinky today, my dear, but I do hope you’ve got some berries with you.”

Steven looked confused as he hit the switch, making the buttons of all the blenders glow faintly.

  “They don’t blend unless they’ve got berries in them, surely you knew that?” The frown on his face told Wallace that the man didn’t carry berries with him. “Don’t worry, I have a few I can spare.”

  “Excellent. This would have been a lot less fun without them.” Steven got Wallace to tell him where the berry pouch was and retrieved it. He may have found what he was looking for, but he had lost something along the way.

  “How do I look?” Steven stood stark naked by the reception counter, holding the berry pouch in front of his dick and striking a pose.

  “As wonderful as always. Now give me the pouch.”

  “Oh my, you want to expose me!” Steven said playfully.

Wallace rolled his eyes. “Why yes I do, but I also don’t want you wasting all my good berries on this little fantasy of yours.”

Steven carried on undressing Wallace while he picked through the pouch, setting aside some berries he thought were expendable. He slowly began to stroke Wallace’s shaft, eliciting a pleased hum.

  “Is this new job stressful?” Steven asked. “Do you need some relief?”

  “It has been a long day, show me I’m not wasting my time on this blender.” He returned Steven’s gesture, surprised to find his dick already pretty hard. “Enjoying this already are we? Is it because the machine’s made of steel?”

 Steven kissed him to silence him. “I just really want you right now.” His voice was laced with lust as he continued his ministrations. “I’m going to fuck you really hard and then I’m going to turn the blender on to drive you insane.”

  “Are you now?” Wallace asked. “With what, exactly?”

  “I learned my lesson after last time.” Steven walked over to his jacket that still lay discarded on the floor and took a hip flask out of the inner breast pocket. “You know, some men like to have a sneaky drink, but I have a much better use for this.” He screwed the top off and poured a clear liquid into his palm.

Wallace was impressed. “That’s pretty ingenious.” Carefully Wallace moved so that he could remain on the blender while giving Steven the access he needed. “I can tell that this is probably going to be the most uncomfortable sex I’ll ever have. I hope it’s worth it.”

Steven slowly pushed a finger into him until Wallace could feel the cool steel of his rings. “I’ll make sure it is.” He had Wallace leant over the blender, kissing his neck and jaw as he continued to finger-fuck him. In return Wallace gently clawed at his back, something Steven was rather fond of.

They broke apart while Steven made the final preparations.

  “Shall I put the berries in?” Wallace asked as Steven fiddled with a condom. The other nodded and Wallace dropped a berry into two of the slots. “Did you want to start it now?”

  “Not yet,” Steven said as he positioned himself against Wallace. “I’m saving it for the big finish.” He took hold of Wallace’s thighs as he pushed into him, watching as the other bit his lip, not moving until his face relaxed.

  “Not too rough,” Wallace requested.

Steven abided, gently rocking his hips, and it paid off. All of the control he was having to exert made the pleasure build up more exciting. Every thrust felt more amazing than the last and he wanted nothing more than to skip the blender and just pound into his husband as hard and fast as he could.

  “Turn it on,” Steven said.

Wallace hit the button and the blender whirred to life. At first it was a dull vibration, but within a minute it was going at full speed, making him hitch his breath in surprise as the vibrations ran through his body.

  “Oh my god!” Wallace exclaimed as Steven continued to thrust into him. “Ah – Steven, yes!” He had to admit this was pretty amazing. If he wasn’t so uncomfortable he’d probably suggest they do this again…and again. Moans continued to escape his lips as he tried to hold on, not wanting to let this feeling go. “No!” Wallace cried as the machine slowed to a halt.

Steven laughed as he looked at the Pokéblocks that had been made. “Those must be the most shit Pokéblocks ever.”

  “Maybe you can feed them to your Pokémon because they represent our love,” Wallace joked. “Now put some more berries in, I was so close.”

When the machine started up again it didn’t take long for Wallace to reach his peak, catching most of it in his hand because even after all this he was still concerned about the blender.

Steven picked up the pace so he could climax while the machine was still vibrating.

  “Woah, Steven, just a bit softer if you don’t mind.”

Steven cupped his cheek. “Sorry.” He slowed, keeping eye contact with Wallace, making sure he was okay. “You’re beautiful.” He loved the prim Wallace he saw most days, always putting an effort into his appearance, but he also loved that he was the one who got to undo him and see him unravelled like this. His beautiful blue eyes heavy-lidded after this evening’s excitement, his cheeks still flushed…he was perfect.

  “Nng~” Steven came just as the blender was slowing to a stop for the second time.

He pulled Wallace off the machine and they collapsed on the ground where the carpet was much more comfortable.

  “Well? How was it?”

Wallace stroked Steven’s chest. “That was pretty incredible. But my arse and back are probably going to be sore for days, so I have a better suggestion than another round on the blender.”

  “Oh?”

  “We are going to invest in a vibrator.”

Steven smirked, it seemed things were about to get interesting.


End file.
